Eddy and Sanders Easter Mystery
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Eddy hosts a big Easter gathering; a ton of people take part of the even, but he and Sanders don't know that Riddler has plans for everyone. Meanwhile; Edd and Sky search for clues that Meek and Jessica set up all over Toon City to find some candy that they hid, but the two superheroes have to stop a mysterious figure from causing trouble.
1. Eddy's Easter

In Rayman's house; Rayman was sitting down on the couch watching The Talk while one of his hands was vacuuming up the living room.

"The best thing about not having arms and legs, you can be lazy and do work at the same time." said Rayman.

Just then Eddy came in and he was whistling.

This confused Rayman.

"Why are you happy?" He asked.

Eddy smiled.

"Easter is almost here." He said cheerfully.

Rayman was shocked.

"What I love Easter, the Egg Hunts, the Easter Candy and the Easter Bunny." Said Eddy.

Rayman nodded.

"Plus I got something planned for the kids." Said Eddy.

"What, you going to have Ed dress up as the Easter Bunny and charge kids five dollars just to get a picture with the bunny?" said Rayman.

"NO!" Eddy yelled before sighing, "Yes."

Rayman shook his head as his floating hand turned off the vacuum before going into the kitchen and returning with a can of Barq's Root Beer.

"You know that only cheapskates would go to great length's to make some more money which is very little compared to the money they make on a regular basis right?" said Rayman.

Eddy scoffed.

"Please, what kind of cheapskates would do that?" said Eddy.

"How about the super hero Titanio?" said Rayman.

"Yeah well-"Eddy said before being interrupted by Rayman.

"Iron Man." said Rayman.

"Right but-"Eddy said before Rayman interrupted again.

"Doctor Stephen Strange." Rayman said before doing some thinking, "No wait that was before the accident."

"Ok I see your point but I'm gonna use the money for something important." He said.

Ray became confused.

"What?" He asked.

Later; the two were looking at a ball pit, but instead of colorful balls, it was full of jawbreakers.

"A ball pit of jawbreakers?" said Rayman.

"Yep, smartest thing anyone could come up with." said Eddy.

"Kids jump into these things, literally. Won't children get broken bones if they jump into a jawbreaker pit?" said Rayman.

Eddy thought of that and realized Ray was right.

"Good point. I could put a play place for kids so parents can relax." He said.

Ray smiled.

"Now that's smart." He said.

He pulled out one of the jawbreakers and started licking it.

"Shove it in your mouth like any normal person would." said Eddy.

"This is the cartoon world, not the real world. In the real world, it would take anyone lots of time before sticking one of these in their mouths to finish sucking on it." said Rayman.

"Have ya seen the sizes of jawbreakers in the real world?" asked Eddy.

Rayman pulled out a piece of paper and drew down a jawbreaker over a hand.

"This is a jawbreaker from the real world." said Rayman.

He then drew an Ed Edd N Eddy jawbreaker.

"And this is your basketball sized bad boy." said Rayman.

Eddy became shocked.

"That's the size of normal jawbreakers?" said Eddy.

He sighed.

"Anyway I'm also planning a Easter egg hunt and it's all over the city." Said Eddy. "I hired people to give out clues and I'm giving the winner a special prize."

Rayman was confused.

"What kinda prize?" He asked.

"You'll see." Said Eddy and left.

Rayman did some thinking.

Later; he was wearing some high tech goggles over his eyes.

"What is that prize?" He asked.

With Sonic; he was on top of a skyscraper eating a chili dog.

"I gotta say Eddy sure payed me well in Chili Dogs to help with this hunt." He said.

He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"If you look for numbers on my face, you won't find thirteen any place." Sonic read.

He shook his head.

"A clock. Eddy's been watching Batman Forever to many times." said Sonic.

His phone rang and Sonic answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes Sonic I need you to keep an eye on Rayman I think he will use high tech goggles to cheat." said Eddy's voice, "I want this to be fair."

Sonic nodded.

He turned off his phone and looked around the building.

He raised his shoulders before dropping the paper in an air vent.

He smirked.

"That's eight clues hidden." said Sonic.

He ran off.

With Eddy he was cooking a bunch of Omelets and putting Marshmallow Peeps on the top and a Chocolate bunny on the side.

"Yes sir the free Omelets are a great idea." He said.

"FREE FOOD!" yelled a voice.

Then Owen, Shaggy, and Scooby appeared before crushing Eddy and eating all his omelets and walking off.

Eddy grumbled and Sonic and Sanders and MacArthur came in and saw this.

"What happened to the free Omelets?" asked MacArthur.

Eddy groaned.

"Three hungry people ate them all." said Eddy.

"No surprise there." said Sanders.

"Quick questioin, did you get some of your clue ideas from different parts of the Batman franchise?" said Sonic.

"Nope." said Eddy.

"Then explain this one." Sonic said before pulling out another piece of paper, "We're five little items of an every day sort, you'll find us in a tennis court."

"I-"Eddy said before frowning, "Have no idea the answer to that riddle."

Sanders and MacArthur fell anime style.

"I know the answer to it. A tennis court." said Sonic.

Eddy became confused.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

Sonic groaned.

"The letters in that last part of the riddle are A, E, I, O, U." said Sonic.

Eddy was still confused.

Sonic groaned again.

"Vowels." said Sonic.

Eddy still didn't get it.

"You're an idiot." said Sonic.

"HEY I HIRED THE RIDDLER TO HELP WITH THIS CONTEST AND EASTER EGG HUNT AND OT WAS HIS RIDDLES!" shouted Eddy.

"I stand by my statement." said Sonic.

Eddy sighed.

"Look Sonic can you do me one extra favor and keep Owen, Shaggy and Scooby away from the food?" asked Eddy, "I don't want the kids to be sad and I plan to use the money from the pictures to build a play place so parents can relax."

MacArthur became shocked.

"Seriously?" said MacArthur.

Eddy nodded.

"Yep." said Eddy.

"Pass." said Sonic.

"On what grounds?" said Eddy.

"For getting help from a certified criminal to making clues that everyone has to follow. Who's to say that he won't rain down on your parade?" said Sonic.

Eddy smirked.

Got that covered." He said. "I asked Lisa to build a device that goes around his leg and if he plans something evil it will do something crazy to him. Sing The I love you Barney Song and It's A Small World after All."

Sonic simply walked off.

"You sure trusting Riddler is a good idea? Because Sonic doesn't think so." said Sanders.

"Of course I'm sure. It's not like Sonic'll do anything drastic."' said Eddy.

With Sonic; he was with Rayman.

"I'm doing something drastic." said Sonic.

Rayman became confused.

"Huh?" said Rayman.

"I'll help you find the prize." said Sonic.

Rayman is mad.

"Won't Eddy be mad?" He asked, "I mean this is for the kids."

"He had the Riddler make some clues." said Sonic.

Rayman became shocked.

"Well shit, that cancels out everything." said Rayman.

With Riddler(Justice League Action Version); he was smiling at all the Easter Decorations.

"Oh man, now this is amazing. Glad I came to this timeline." said JLA Riddler.

But he was conked on the back of the head by a staff before passing out and being dragged off.

Then the prime timeline Riddler appeared and saw the decorations.

"Now this'll be the perfect cover. Pose as the good Riddler and keep everything for myself." said DCAU Riddler.

He then laughed and left as JLA Riddler walked out in Prime Riddler's Clothes.

"Can things get any worse?" He asked.

"Hold it Riddler." Said a Voice.

Then Sonic and Rayman landed on JLA Riddler and started pummling him.


	2. Edd's Plans

In Rayman's house; Edd was in the bathroom taking a shower.

The shower turned off and a hand grabbed a towel before Edd who had a shower cap on came out drying himself off.

He put the towel on a rack before grabbing a hooded robe and putting it on before putting the hood on over his head and removing the shower cap.

The smart Ed walked out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom.

He then came out of the bedroom in his own clothes.

Edd smiled.

"What a beautiful morning." He said.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen before pulling some bread out of a bread box and putting it in the toaster and turning it on.

A knocking sound was heard.

"I'll get it." said Edd.

He walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing Sky was on the other side.

"Hey Edd." said Sky.

"Hi Sky." said Edd.

The two hugged each other before kissing.

"So what're you're planes for today?" asked Sky.

"I was thinking maybe have someone set up tons of plastic Easter eggs around with clues to lead to some special Easter candy like a scavenger hunt." said Edd.

Sky giggled.

"I like it." She said.

Edd smirked.

"Good because we are doing that." He said.

"Question is, who's going to do all the hiding? We can't know about the location of the clues and prizes before hand." said Sky.

Edd did some thinking.

With Meek and Jessica; the two were in their heroic personas fighting Killer Croc.

"You fools will never get me." said Killer Croc.

"Don't be to sure about that Crocker." said Bounty Hunter.

Killer Croc is mad.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT FAIRY CHASING TEACHER!" shouted Killer Croc

Green Lantern then fired some green energy from her ring at the crocodile skinned human, sending him flying into a light pole.

Bounty Hunter then flew towards Killer Croc and pulled out some handcuffs before cuffing him to the pole.

"Don't bother trying to escape, these cuffs are indestructible." said Bounty Hunter.

Killer Croc groaned.

Bounty Hunter walked over to Green Lantern.

"Takes care of Crocker." said Green Lantern.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Killer Croc.

"Now to just-"Bounty Hunter said before a vibrating sound was heard, "Hold on."

He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Edd saying 'Can you do me a favor?'

Later; the two were out of their costumes, wearing backpacks, and talking to Edd and Sky.

"So you get the drill right?" said Edd.

"Yeah, hide a ton of huge plastic Easter eggs with clues that we come up with to lead you to a destination like a scavenger heart." said Meek.

"Exactly." said Sky.

The two roommates did some thinking.

"Okay." said Jessica.

Meek reached into Jessica's backpack and pulled out a plastic egg with red and green stripes on it.

Jessica became shocked.

"That's what we're dealing with?" said Jessica.

"It's bigger then my own hand." said Meek.

"Now get moving, we're giving you a five minute head start." said Sky.

The Justice League members then changed into their heroic persona's before flying off.

Later; Bounty Hunter placed a can of A & W root beer into an egg before putting it in a dug up hole which he then refilled.

"The things we do for people." said Bounty Hunter.

Then Green Lantern appeared with one more plastic egg.

"Got one egg left, now what should we put in it?" said Green Lantern.

Bounty Hunter did some thinking.

"The root beer can'll lead to a fast food restaurant, the clue in that egg will lead to some other place, and so on so fourth." said Bounty Hunter.

He saw Mordecai and Rigby walking by.

"I've an idea." said Bounty Hunter.

He grabbed one of Mordecai's feathers and ripped it off of him.

"OW, HEY!" yelled Mordecai.

Bounty Hunter's helmet then disappeared.

"Don't try and pick a fight with me Mordecai, we all know that I'm going to come out on top." said Meek.

The blue bird is pissed.

"Fine." said Mordecai.

He and Rigby walked off as Meek's helmet reappeared.

"Now where to hide this egg." said Bounty Hunter.

Later; the two were out of their costumes and in a library and placed the egg behind a ton of text books.

"Easy." whispered Jessica.

"Very." Meek whispered.

"QUIET!" shouted a Voice.

Meek groaned and pulled out a piece of paper before writing stuff down and revealed that he wrote 'We weren't even speaking that loud. This librarian should be fired.'

Jessica nodded.

Later; the two had returned to Rayman's house and were on the porch with Edd and Sky.

"Done, done, and done." said Jessica.

Edd nodded.

"Alright, any clue as to where you hid the first clue?" said Edd.

"Just one, what is black, white, and red all over?" said Meek.

"Easy, a book." said Edd.

"And where do you find books?" said Jessica.

"Book shop." said Sky.

"Besides that." said Jessica.

"The Library?" asked Edd.

"Maybe." said Meek.

Edd and Sky ran off very quickly.

"Now what?" said Meek.

"We could watch some documentaries on how OJ Simpson is the most hated person in America." said Jessica.

Meek became confused.

"OJ, isn't he a football running back?" said Meek.

"Yeah sure, let's go with that." said Jessica.

"And didn't he kill his ex wife?" said Meek.

Jessica became shocked.

"How are you aware of that, weren't you on a moon for most of your life?" said Jessica.

"Yeah, but he's OJ." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"I've been doing a lot of reading on crime history lately. It's been happening since the whole Empire incident." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"I'd think you'd be more aware of all the recent stuff." said Jessica.

"Oh you mean like the whole Jussie Smollett trial and how he was cleared of all charges considering the hate crime he staged?" said Meek.

Jessica became shocked.

"I'm aware of current events." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Okay." said Jessica.

Unknown to them someone was watching this.

"An Easter egg hunt in the style of a scavenger hunt huh?" said the mysterious figure.

The figure laughed.


	3. Hunt is On the Way

With Eddy; he was giving a ton of baskets to lots of children and teenagers.

He gave one to Rayman and Sonic.

Eddy sighed.

"At least he'll be making sure things are fair." said Eddy.

**Interview Gag**

"I am not going to make sure things are fair, just that Rayman manages to find the main prize." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic pulled out a box of Redvines before he began eating them.

He smirked.

"These are good." said Sonic.

Rayman reached into the box for a red vine before pulling one out as Eddy appeared on a stage.

"Attention everyone, the Easter candy hunt will begin." said Eddy.

Everyone cheered.

Eddy smiled.

"Now go out and kill everyone else for the Easter candy." said Eddy, "Seriously though, don't, if murder ends up on my list of crimes, MacArthur will definitely see to it that I get the electric chair."

"Who's to say she won't do you in herself?" Sonic shouted.

"You kidding?" asked Sanders. "MacArthur May hate Eddy but come on she knows I won't talk to her again if she kills Eddy."

"She could just as easily put the blame on someone else, perhaps Glomgold." said Rayman.

Sonic turned to Rayman.

"Wouldn't count on it, he's more upset at Scrooge McDuck for being more rich despite using his fortune to become the man he is today." said Sonic.

With GlomGold he sneezed.

Glomgold became mad.

"CURSE YOU SNEEZING FIT!" yelled Glomgold.

He then groaned.

"I hate all the bad luck I get." said Glomgold.

With Sonic and Rayman; the two were walking down a sidewalk while Sonic was looking at the piece of paper he had.

"What does a turkey do when he flies upside down is the first hint, and the second hint is what weighs six ounces, sits in a tree, and is very dangerous?" said Sonic.

Rayman chuckled.

"Easy, turkey gobbles up, and the dangerous creature is a sparrow with a machine gun." said Rayman.

Sonic nodded.

"Right you are, now put them together and what do you get?" said Sonic.

Rayman did some thinking.

"What would gobble up a sparrow? A cat, so the first real clue must be at a pet store." said Rayman.

Sonic nodded.

"Good thinking Rayman." said Sonic.

Rayman became confused.

"Just out of curiosity, if you hid all these clues, then why're you having me figure them out on my own?" said Rayman.

"Because what kind of a teacher would anyone be if they just gave their students the answers?" said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"A very bad one." said Rayman.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; the two arrived at a pet shop.

The PetShop Owner who is Daffy smiles.

"How can I help you?" said Daffy.

"Yeah, how did all this happen?" said Sonic.

Daffy did some thinking.

"I don't know, one minute I'm mopping the McDuck Mall floors, the next, I'm working a pet store." said Daffy.

He then smiled.

"And I have your next clue." He said, "And a challenge."

Later; the three were in some type of arena.

"All you have to do is chill." said Daffy.

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Rayman.

"CHILL WHILE I TRY TO MURDER YOU GUYS!" Daffy yelled before pulling out some oozies.

Rayman became shocked.

"Shit." said Rayman.

Daffy started shooting at Rayman who simply ran around the arena screaming.

Sonic however was lying down on a lawn chair while drinking a smoothie.

"Didn't know Eddy had challenges involved as well." He said.

**Interview Gag**

Eddy was with MacArthur.

"I hired Chris to help with the challenges and he agreed." Said Eddy and grinned. "For free."

"After I punched him so many times till he agreed to the free part." Said MacArthur and looked at Eddy. "Thanks for letting me do that."

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

Daffy resumed shooting at Rayman, only for some clicking sounds to be heard from his guns.

The duck groaned and pulled out a box ammo before reloading his guns.

He chuckled before pulling the trigger to each of the oozies.

But the guns exploded, leaving Daffy covered in soot.

Sonic walked over to Daffy and picked up the boxes and looked at them.

"Warning, only usable for muzzle loader guns as they'll cause other guns to explode if loaded into them." said Sonic.

Daffy pulled out a plastic egg and held it to Sonic.

"You win." said Daffy.

Sonic grabbed the egg before walking out of the arena with Rayman.

He opened the egg and saw a piece of paper in it.

"We're five little items of an everyday sort, you'll find us in a tennis court." said Sonic.

He groaned.

"Oh come on, that Batman Forever riddle?" said Sonic, "I already hid one of those riddles and know the answer."

Rayman did some thinking.

"Five items, everyday, tennis court?" said Rayman.

He smiled.

"The answer is a tennis court, the vowels." said Rayman.

**Interview Gag**

"It was obvious. I've seen Batman Forever." said Rayman.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; the two were at a tennis court.

Sonic picked up a tennis ball and started bouncing it on the ground.

He looked at Rayman.

"So what're we supposed to do for this challenge?" said Sonic.

"No idea." said Rayman.

The two then saw an Iron Man like robot with a tennis racket.

"Must be to defeat this thing in a tennis match." said Sonic.

"Must be." said Rayman.

The two then picked up tennis rackets.

"Don't worry, I've got sick tennis skills from a tennis related video game Sega made several years back." said Sonic.

"I'm not worried about losing in tennis, I'm worried about the possible Best Buy leak of me being a DLC in Smash Ultimate being true or false." said Rayman.

Sonic became shocked.

"You might be in Smash?" said Sonic.

Rayman smirked.

"Yep, but I wouldn't get my hopes up yet." said Rayman.

"Well uh, congratulations if you do get in." said Sonic.

"Sure." said Rayman.

Then the bot hit a tennis ball at the two and Sonic managed to rebound it back to the bot.

"Seriously though a Tennis Robot?" asked Sonic, "What, did Eddy hire Eggman as well?"

With Eggman he was dressed as a Easter Egg and giving candy out to kids and Eddy came and smirked.

"How's it going?" said Eddy.

"Very good." said Eggman.

"YOU SUCK BALDY MCNOSEHAIR!" yelled one of the kids.

"Except for the kids comparing me to this Baldy guy." Said Eggman.

"You're Baldy McNosehair." said the same kid.

The kid then pulled out a phone and showed a Sonic Color's cut scene.

Eggman became mad.

"Why that no good hedgehog, why do I keep forgetting about that?" said Eggman.

"Probably because the co author is an idiot who has to be told what something he doesn't know about is instead of choosing to look it up on his own." said Eddy.

"Agreed, that's very annoying." said Eggman.

Eddy nodded.

"Anyway thanks for helping with this." said Eddy.

"Sure thing." said Eggman.

Eddy walked off.

However; an arrow landed close to him, much to Eddy's confusion.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

He picked up the arrow and a piece of paper on the arrow unrolled.

"How does one tell when they're being scammed?" said Eddy, "When they've nothing left."

Eddy became more confused by this.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

He looked at the paper again.

"PS, I'm taking over your Easter deal now." said Eddy.

Now Eddy is pissed.

Then another arrow came with a paper.

It read: i have nothing else to say I just got 20 pieces of paper and arrows and don't want them to go to waste.

Then another arrow came with a paper.

It read: So seen any good movies?

Eddy groaned and pulled out his own bow and arrow and a piece of paper before writing stuff down.

"I don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I will give you what for." said Eddy.

He wrapped the paper on the arrow before firing it far away.

Sanders looked at Eddy.

"You could poke someone's eye out like that." said Sanders.

Eddy groaned.

"That's just an urban myth." said Eddy.

But then another arrow with a note appeared.

It read: You poked my cat's only working eye out you asshole.

Eddy became shocked and looked at the readers.

"I better not be sued." said Eddy.

Then another arrow with a letter appeared.

"Your not." Said the Note.

Eddy sighed in relief.

He then got serious.

"I'll find out who's responsible for this." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"You and me both." said Sanders.

With that, the two left.


	4. Quackerjack's Evil Plans

With Edd and Sky; the two appeared at an A & W and looked around.

Sky saw a plastic egg behind the A & W sign before picking it up.

"Found it." said Sky.

"Good, because that soda is about to make me erupt." said Edd.

His stomach started rumbling before he covered his mouth and let out a tiny burp.

The sock head sighed in relief.

But then he burped very loudly before covering his mouth in shock and embarrassment.

**Interview Gag**

First was a shocked Sky.

"Now I know how other's felt when I've burped on them by mistake." said Sky.

Lastly was Edd.

"Sheesh, I didn't think I would burp that loud, I don't go through tons of hard Olympic training." said Edd.

**End Interview Gag**

"It's alright, there's nothing wrong with burping in public." said Sky.

"In fact, in Shrek, it's a complement." Said Ben as he walked by

Edd shook his head.

"How true." said Edd.

Sky opened up the egg, revealing a CD.

"Music CD?" said Sky.

**Interview Gag**

"How did Meek and Jessica stick a disk into a plastic egg?" said Sky.

**End Interview Gag**

"Next clue is at a music store." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Okay, but which one?" said Sky.

"No idea." said Edd, "Better start searching."

The two walked off.

Unknown to them someone heard them from the shadows.

"Interesting, better lead them off." said the figure.

With Meek and Jessica; the two were sitting on a park bench eating cheese burgers.

"So how well do you think Sky and Double D are doing?" said Jessica.

"With Double D's book smarts, I'd say about halfway through." said Meek.

"I bet." Said Jessica.

The two finished their burgers.

"Better check up on them." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"Agreed." said Jessica.

The two stood up and walked off.

"How long till they find the goods?" said Meek.

"Maybe a couple of minutes." said Jessica.

Meek nodded.

"Of course." said Meek.

Later; the two were sitting on a rooftop of a building across the street from a music store and saw Edd and Sky walking out with a plastic egg.

"Got that one." said Meek.

Edd opened the egg, revealing a tube of toothpaste.

Edd smiled.

"Whoever came up with that must know what I like." Said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Could be." She said.

**Interview Gag**

"That was me." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

"Good hygiene is important, especially if you've got a gold tooth." said Meek.

Jessica became confused.

"You've got a golden tooth?" said Jessica.

Meek stuck out his golden canine tooth.

"Wound up chipping it so bad that I installed a golden tooth on my own once." said Meek.

"Sounds like George and Martha." Said Jessica.

"It is." said Meek.

He closed his mouth over his golden tooth.

"Let's go." He said.

The two stood up and started to walk off, but Jessica's ring started beeping.

She noticed it, as well as Meek.

"What is it?" said Meek.

"Trouble's nearby." said Jessica.

Meek nodded.

"Okay then." said Meek.

He pushed the star icon on his gauntlet, making his armor appear as Jessica's ring made her Green Lantern outfit appeared.

"What could be here?" said Jessica.

Meek looked at her.

"No idea." said Meek.

Then the shadowy figure ran towards the two, only for Meek to fire a repulsor ray at the figure, knocking it on the ground, and revealing it was in a dark hooded robe.

Jessica and Meek saw the figure.

"Now to see the danger we're in." said Jessica.

Meek nodded.

"Yep." said Meek.

He reached for the figure and removed the hood, revealing Quackerjack.

The Joker Duck laughed.

"This is so much fun." said Quackerjack.

"Quackerjack?" said Meek.

The joker Duck is mad.

"What's it to you?" said Quackerjack.

"Why're you doing this?" said Jessica.

"Yeah." said Meek.

"For the fun of it." said Quackerjack.

He laughed loudly.

"IT'S PLAYTIME!" yelled Quackerjack.

Jessica is mad and uses her ring to make a sword similar to the Wild Force Yellow Ranger's Eagle Sword appear in her hand.

"Not happening." said Jessica.

She started slashing at the duck who moved out of the way of each slash.

**Interview Gag**

Jessica is mad.

"This guy is such a piss ant." said Jessica, "How do people take him seriously?"

**End Interview Gag**

Quackerjack pulled out a baby chick doll and tossed it to Jessica.

"Catch." said Quackerjack.

"I wouldn't." said Meek.

However Jessica caught it and she smiled.

"Got it." said Jessica.

Then some smoke emerged from the chick, knocking Jessica out.

"I warned her." said Meek.

Quackerjack tossed an Easter bunny doll at Meek who simply moved out of the way.

The toy duck is mad.

"Why do I keep making the mistake of attacking people who are familiar with me?" said Quackerjack.

"Because you're an idiot." said Meek.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Quackerjack.

He pulled out a Nerf like gun and started shooting live rounds at Meek who avoided each of them.

The meerkat then held up an arm and fired a repulsor ray at the gun, destroying it.

The joker Duck then pulled a nerf sword out and slashed Meek and kicks him.

"That is one surprisingly strong Nerf sword." said Meek.

"The inside is made out of Vibranium." said Quackerjack.

**Interview Gag**

Meek was shocked.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" He shouted.

**End Interview Gag**

Quackerjack chuckled.

"You've got nothing on me." said Quackerjack.

But then he was surrounded by a green force field.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted.

He turned around to see that Green Lantern had created a force field using her ring.

"Never let your guard down." said Green Lantern.

Quackerjack then pulled out a yellow pie and chuckled.

"We will see." He said.

Jessica scoffed.

"What's a pie gonna do?" She asked.

Meek became shocked.

"THAT'S A YELLOW PIE!" yelled Meek.

Quackerjack threw the pie at Green Lantern, making the pie go through the force field and hit the human in the face, making the force field disappear.

The duck chuckled before running off.

Meek ran to his roommate and whipped the pie off her face.

"You alright?" said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

"I'm fine." She said.

She then looked on in anger.

"But that duck got away." said Jessica.

"Don't worry, we'll get to him before he ruins Double D and Sky's day." said Meek.

Jessica nodded.

Unknown to them Quakerjack heard them and he groaned.

"We'll see about that." said Quackerjack.

He then laughed evily and got hit my a bus.

"Ow." said Quackerjack.


	5. Stopping Riddler

With Eddy and Sanders; the two were walking around the streets of Toon City.

Eddy is mad.

"Whoever is behind this, I'll rip them a new one." said Eddy.

Sanders looked at Eddy.

"How?" She asked.

Eddy smirked.

"I have a Alligator and he's been dying to get into action." Said Eddy.

Sanders is shocked.

"What I won him at a fair as a baby Alligator and raised him." Said Eddy.

Sanders shook her head.

"You're a disturbing person." said Sanders.

"I know." said Eddy.

She then smiled.

"And I love you for that." She said.

"Know that as well." said Eddy.

Then another arrow appeared, only it landed between his legs.

"YAAAA!" shouted Eddy. "WHAT THE HELL!"

He grabbed the arrow and saw a letter on it.

"What's it say?" said Eddy.

The letter read: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. When you get a good version of someone to help out, there's always an evil counterpart.

Eddy is mad.

"Oh no the evil version of Riddler is here." Said Eddy.

"Aren't we on an Earth with an evil Riddler?" said Sanders.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Yeah." said Eddy, "But I was smart enough to get a good version of Riddler to help me out."

"But apparently not smart enough to tell Sonic about that when he was upset about the whole thing." said Sanders.

Eddy scoffed.

"What're you talking about? Of course I told him about the good Riddler." said Eddy.

"No, you said that you got Riddler to help out, you never told him that you got a law abiding citizen Riddler to be of help. So in some ways, this is your fault." said Sanders.

Just then Sonic appeared and he smirked.

"Actually I saw the Good Riddler Earlier and was wondering why he was here." Said Sonic.

Sanders is shocked.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"Yeah I was confused on why the Good Riddler is here and figured he was on a vacation or wanting to get away from his version of the Joker." Said Sonic.

Eddy became confused.

"Wait a minute, weren't you watching to see if Rayman was following the riddles?" said Eddy.

"Yes I was." said Sonic.

"Then where is he now?" said Eddy.

"I pointed him in the direction of where the last riddle when I realized what was going, by now he's probably found the candy." said Sonic.

Then Rayman appeared and he was mad.

"Eddy you no good con artist, you made the prize candy white chocolates." said Rayman.

Sonic became shocked and mad.

"What, white chocolates, who uses white chocolate instead of regular chocolate?" said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Sure white chocolate is just as good-"Sonic said before glaring at Eddy again, "But still."

Eddy became confused.

"White chocolate?" He asked, "I didn't order white chocolate I ordered regular chocolate."

Sonic looked at Eddy.

"Yeah right." He said.

"No it's true." Said Sanders. "I saw him."

"Well if that's the case, then who would replace all the regular chocolates with white chocolates?" said Rayman.

Then the DCAU Riddler appeared with brown chocolate all over his mouth.

"I WOULD!" Prime Riddler sang.

Everyone turned to Prime Riddler who then took off the JLA Riddler outfit before putting his actual outfit back on.

"I even replaced the good Riddler and watched as Sonic and Rayman beat him up." said Prime Riddler.

**Flashback**

Prime Riddler was watching Sonic and Rayman beat up JLA Riddler while eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"This is awesome." said Prime Riddler.

**End Flashback**

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Prime Riddler.

He ran off.

Sonic scoffed.

"Idiot." said Sonic.

He ran off and tons of fighting sounds were heard before he returned with an injured and cuffed Riddler.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Good Riddler, "YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY!"

Sonic looked at JLA Riddler and became shocked.

"Whoops." said Sonic.

He ran off and tons of fighting sounds were heard and Sonic returned with the evil Riddler.

"Okay, made sure this time." said Sonic.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Evil Riddler.

Eddy smirked and punched evil Riddler.

"How dare you eat all the regular chocolates and replace them with terrible white chocolate." said Eddy.

"THERE HE IS!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to see a ton of angry children.

"He's the one who left us with white chocolates, get him." said one of the kids.

Eddy chuckled.

"You're in trouble now Riddler." said Eddy.

But then the children started beating up Eddy as he was screaming.

The others looked on in shock.

"Oh well, no good deed goes unpunished." said Rayman.

He then pulled out a white chocolate Reese's Egg and started eating it.

Sanders is mad.

Rayman groaned.

"Fine." said Rayman.

He pulled out a mannaquin of Eddy before grabbing the real Eddy and putting the dummy into the beat up pile.

"You owe me for this." said Rayman.

"Hey I didn't do anything I was trying to do it honestly today when that happened." Said Eddy.

Rayman nodded realizing Eddy was right.

"Okay." Rayman said before glaring at Eddy, "But you still owe me."

Eddy nodded.

"Right." said Eddy.


	6. Stopping Quackerjack

With Edd and Sky; the two appeared at some type of warehouse.

"This is where the last clue leads." said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"Weird." He said.

The two entered the warehouse.

Edd gulped.

"Do we even dare?" said Edd.

"We dare." said Sky.

With Quackerjack; he was still running through the city.

But he was hit by some green energy and crashed into a post office box.

He groaned.

Then Meek and Jessica appeared.

"Give it up Quackerjack." said Meek.

Quackerjack growled.

"Never." said Quackerjack.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it, making a robot similar to the High Octane Megazord to appear before jumping into the giant bot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted The Joker Duck. "I'll crush this city to smithereens."

"That's what you think. Meerkat zord." said Meek.

Then the meerkat zord emerged from Meek's gauntlet before he jumped into the cockpit as the zord turned into it's megazord mode

The evil Duck is mad.

"Like that'll stop me." said Quackerjack.

His bot drew out a sword before clashing it with the meerkat zord's sword.

"I'll stop you for sure." said Meek.

Soon the battle starts with swords clashing and everyone is seeing this.

"Well, this is unusual." Sonic who was nearby said.

"Very." Rayman who was holding a pinata shaped like Eddy said.

Sonic looked at Rayman.

"You do know Eddy's pet Alligator is behind you right?" asked Sonic.

Ray turned to an aligator that was behind him.

"I know, but this pinata is the favor that Eddy owes me." said Rayman, "Shaped like him and full of regular chocolates."

The two bots resumed battling.

The megazord slashed at Quackerjack's bot, making it fall to the ground.

"Oh, that's painful." said Quackerjack.

His bot stood up.

"MEERKAT MEGAZORD, TAIL SLASH!" yelled Meek.

His megazord swung it's sword around before jumping into the air while spinning and slashed at the bot.

The bot sparked out and fell to the ground before exploding.

Meek smirked.

"Takes care of that." said Meek.

Quackerjack crawled out of the bot groaning.

"Jerk." Quackerjack said before passing out.

The zord disappeared as Meek floated in the air with his hand and feet rockets working.

Jessica flew towards her roommate.

"Nice going Meek." She said.

"Yeah thanks." said Meek.

He flew to Quackerjack and picked him up.

"Off to jail for you sleepy head." said Meek.

Quackerjack who was still passed out groaned.

Meek smirked.

"I love being a hero." He said

"I wasn't to keen when I was chosen to be a lantern." said Jessica.

**Flashback**

Jessica was in a room on Oa talking to the Guardians of the Universe.

"So wait, you're saying this ring chose me because it saw that I can overcome fear?" said Jessica.

One of the guardians nodded.

"Yep that's right." said the guardian.

"Yeah, just recently I was on a nocturnal hike with some friends of mine, and they were killed right in front of me by some guys we saw burying some bodies, I was the only one to escape, but it was also because of the timing of the ring showing up and taking me here. There's no overcoming that." said Jessica.

**End Flashback**

Jessica sighed.

"Still having some troubles." said Jessica.


	7. Happy Easter

With Eddy and Sanders; the two were in Rayman's house eating lots of candy.

"Oh yeah, worth it." said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Indeed." said Sanders.

Eddy ate some more candy.

"Shouldn't eat all that candy, it's bad for you." said Sanders.

"That's an urban myth." said Eddy.

Later; Eddy was in the bathroom screaming as tons of farting sounds were heard.

"I WAS WRONG!" He shouted.

Rayman who was outside the bathroom chuckled.

"What's wrong, have to many jawbreakers?" said Rayman.

"SHUT UP, JAWBREAKERS AREN'T THAT BAD!" yelled Eddy.

"They're 90 grams of sugar each." said Rayman.

Eddy became shocked as another fart rang out.

"Really?" said Eddy.

"Yeah, I saw a video on YouTube about how they're made." said Rayman.

Eddy is mad.

"COME ON!" He shouted.

"That's nothing, you should see how bars of soap are made." said Rayman.

Back with Sky and Edd; the two were still in the warehouse and were approaching a huge plastic egg.

Edd smiled.

"Here we go, the main prize." said Edd.

"Yeah, finally." said Sky.

The two opened the egg, only to see it was empty, minus a piece of paper.

Edd became confused and picked up the paper and looked at it.

"Egg to the left." said Edd.

He turned to another plastic egg and opened it up, making tons of candy pop out of it.

Sky picked up a Cadbury Egg and opened it up before eating it.

She smiled.

"Man this is good." She said.

"I know, and I don't know what all's in the egg." said Edd.

He pulled out a Reese's with Pieces egg and opened it up before eating it.

He smiled.

"Tasty." said Edd.

He looked at Sky.

"Happy Easter Sky." said Edd.

Sky blushed.

"Same to you Edd." said Sky.

With Meek & Jessica they were sitting on a park bench with the Flash enjoying some Easter Candy.

"So let me see if I got this straight you caught a Joker Duck?" asked Flash.

"Yeah that's right." said Jessica.

"What a slouch he was." said Meek.

Flash nodded.

"I see." said Flash.

He ate a Cadbury egg.

"Well, got some work in Central City." Flash said before running off.

"Now to just enjoy some more candy and-"Meek said before looking down and screaming in shock.

Jessica became shocked and looked down as well before screaming in shock as well.

"WHY THAT NO GOOD SPEEDSTER!" yelled Jessica.

"HE ATE ALL OUR CANDY!" yelled Meek.


End file.
